une histoire à la pleine lune
by lolivamp
Summary: Bella lycéenne est amoureuse de Edward autre lycéen. Il ne se ressemble pas, elle se croit banale et lui se croit le roi du monde mais une nuit va tout changé. Et si Bella n'était pas si banale que se qu'elle prétend ? ATTENTION LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Pdv externe

Une jeune femme assis sur sa chaise devant sa paillasse de biologie pense au magnifique canon dont elle est amoureuse. Il est brun cuivre avec les cheveux en bataille, son visage est agrémenté d'une bouche qui donne envie de l'embrasser mais surtout par un beau regard. Ses yeux sont vert émeraude. Malheureusement se jeune homme ne la jamais réellement remarquer malgré les quelques cours qu'il ont ensemble. Il est plutôt du genre à sortir avec des filles aussi belle et populaire que lui. Notre héroïne, elle est simple, pas banale non plus même si elle le croit. Elle ne se mat pas en valeurs, elle n'en voit pas l'intérêt, une longue chevelure brune et bouclé. Ses yeux, sa fierté, son couleur chocolat, elle est petite mais pas naine non plus, elle a des formes généreuse mais cela ne fait pas trop vulgaire.

Leurs destins sont lié mais ils ne le savent pas encore. Une nuit de pleine lune va tout changer entre eux.

Pdv Bella

Je pense à Edward, le pire de con et le mec dont je suis amoureuse, pendant tout le cours. Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi je l'insulte alors que je l'aime, c'est assez simple en somme, c'est un garçon avec un égo sur dimensionné, qui ne pense qu'au physique, l'intelligence ne m'intéresse pas, alors j'ai peut-être du l'amour pour lui mais je ne suis pas idiote non plus, je ne vais pas l'adulé et laisser passé ses défauts. Souvent je me dit que je devrais passé à autre chose, je suis banal, pas populaire comment je pourrais sortir avec lui, pour ma santé mental je me doit de l'oublier mais malheureusement je n'y arrive pas.

La sonnerie interrompt mes pensées. Comme j'ai finit ma journée de cours je me rend à ma Chevrolet rouge et je rentre chez moi. Je vais dans ma chambre, faire mes devoirs, dès que je suis arrivé à la maison. Demain est peut-être mon premier jours des vacances de la Toussaint mais je préfère avoir finit tout mes devoirs pour ne rien avoir à faire pendant les vacances.

Après avoir terminer la rédaction que j'ai à faire pour la rentrée, je me prépare un repas, après avoir manger je mets les restes dans une boite en plastique que l'on peut passé au micro-onde. Mon père mangera cela quand il rentrera, car comme souvent quand il y a une enquête il rentre tard, je suis souvent endormis à se moment là, et comme il ne sais absolument pas faire un manger je préfère lui préparé les restes pour mettre au micro-onde. Même avec cette formidable machine il a des problèmes, il y a deux, trois mois il a faillit tout faire sauter en mettant la boite de conserve à l'intérieur.

Je retourne ensuite à mes exercices pour le lycée. Après avoir bien avancé dans mon dm de maths, je décide d'aller me coucher.

Pdv externe

Dans le noir une magnifique jeune fille descend de sa fenêtre par l'arbre qui trône devant le carreau de sa chambre. Elle est pied nu, habillé d'une chemise d'homme qu'elle met tout les soirs pour dormir.

Elle cours vers la forêt proche de chez elle.

Pdv Edward

Après les cours je suis partie fêter le début des vacances chez des amis, je devais aller à Port-Angeles mais je suis tombé en panne au milieu du chemin. Étant sur une route déserte, sans aucun réseau j'ai donc commencé à marcher pour chercher une maison d'où passé un coup de téléphone. À présent je marche toujours mais je suis complètement perdu. Je suis sur un chemin en pleine forêt cela me fait un peu peur. Dans la nuit, seul, entouré d'arbre, tout peu arrivé.

Je finis par croisé une fille certes bizarre, car elle porte une simple chemise qui ne couvre que très peu son corps et elle n'a pas de chaussure, mais je la trouve extrêmement belle. Je me demande ce que cette aphrodite peut bien faire dehors à cette heure avancé de la nuit.

Elle me demande de venir, je la suis alors, j'espère éclaircir le mystère de sa tenu. Après quelques minute de marche nous arrivons dans une espèce de grange qui me semble non-habité.

Une fois à l'intérieur j'en profite pour la dévisager, elle a des cheveux brun bouclé, un visage fin et doux, des lèvres charnues, ses yeux sont brun, mais il y a un reflet légèrement rouge, qui n'est pas réconfortant. Son corps et élancé.

Elle me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse, je ne pense plus à la lueur vermeil de ses yeux tellement je suis bien avec elle. Elle descend son visage dans mon cou et je sens comme deux aiguille s'enfoncé dans ma chair. Je comprend que se sont les dents de ma déesse grec. Après la douleur de la pénétration passé je ressens un plaisir très fort à me faire sucer mon sang. Toute les questions que je me poses sur elle s'envole.

En tournant la tète pour mieux ressentir les différentes sensations, je vois une horrible et sanglante scène, qui m'aurais réellement dérangé si j'avais été dans mon état normal. Un homme est vidé de son sang, celui ci est répandu autours de son cadavre. Je ne pense pas que cela est dut à la femme qui m'accompagne. Avec elle je ne pense pas que l'individu aurait eu le temps de se vidé de son sang, elle l'aurait bu. À ce moment je me rend compte qu'elle à enlevé sa bouche de mon cou. À présent elle la déplace sur mon menton, elle suce mes lobes d'oreilles. Je lui saisit la tête pour pouvoir prendre ses lèvres entre les mienne. Je les lui suçote. Elle me retire mon t-shirt, essai de me retiré mon jeans, ni arrivant pas elle s'énerve et arrache les boutons qui le retient. Je sens sa main s'infiltrait dans mon boxer et s'activé sur mon membre tendu. Elle n'attend pas longtemps avant de directement déchiré le dernier bout de tissus qui la sépare de mon corps entièrement nu. Elle prend ma virilité entre ses lèvres pulpeuses. Je décide juste avant de jouir de la retourne pour me retrouver au dessus d'elle, je lui enlève lentement sa chemise et prend un de ses tétons dans ma bouche et l'autre entre mes doigts. Je descend mon autres main vers sa culotte et caresse son puits de douceur par dessus. Très vite gêné par son sous-vêtements je délaisse sa poitrine pour le lui ôté. Je lui torture son clitoris avec ma langue et la pénètre mon majeur et mon index dans son antre. Encouragé par ses cris je rajoute mon annulaire. Son orgasme finit par l'emmener ailleurs, sur des hauts sommets. Je remplace mes doigts par mon pénis sur lequel j'ai disposé préalablement un préservatif, que j'ai toujours dans la poche arrière de mon jeans pour se genre de soirée où je devais me rendre à l'origine. Après une longue série de va et vient, car oui j'ai de l'endurance, je finis par venir dans la capote en même temps que ma partenaire.

Nous faisons l'amour dans tout les endroits possible jusqu'à arrivé à la mare de sang, malgré ma légère réticence je me laisse quand même emmené dans se coin. Elle m'embrasse fougueusement, me pousse jusqu'à se que j'atterrisse dans la liquide rouge. Elle crée une friction être nos deux sexe avant carrément se laisser glisser sur mon manche. Elle danse sur moi, et au moment où je suis proche de la jouissance elle caresse mes testicules. L'orgasme me prend à peine quelques minutes après quand elle se ressert autours de ma virilité. Je suis vite emporté par les limbes du sommeil. Ma belle dans mes bras, qui sombre avec moi.

Le lendemain au réveil, je sens un doux corps contre moi, nous n'avons pas réellement bougé. Je décide d'ouvrir les yeux pour la regarder dans son repos. La fille que je vois alors contre mon torse est tout autre, plus petite, avec un visage plus rond mais elle est tout aussi jolie que la femme avec qui je me suis endormis. Tout de suite je compris que la bizarrerie qui m'avait surpris au début, n'est que le résultat de cette magie de corps, cette magie surement dut à la lune.

Pdv Bella

Quand je me réveille, je ne retrouve pas la douceur de mes couettes, ni le moelleux de mon matelas à la place je me retrouve dans les bras d'un homme, du l'homme que je chéris tant. Je découvre le sang qui nous entoure et je prend peur. Je remet ma chemise en vitesse et cours vers chez moi. Je rentre en vitesse par la porte, en espérant ne pas me faire voir par mon père en petite tenu, de plus je n'ai pas réussit à retrouver ma culotte.

Pendant la semaine des vacances j'ai décidé de faire des recherches et j'ai trouvé dans un des vieux livres que m'a donné ma grand-mère peu de temps avant de mourir. Il parle de vampire qui se transforme à la pleine lune. Moi qui pensé que seul les loups garous se transforme en ces nuits magiques.

Pdv Edward

La jolie jeune fille dès qu'elle à vu qu'elle se trouvait dans mes bras c'est enfuit. Cela m'a énervé un petit peu suis-je si horrible pour la faire partir ?

Pendant les vacances j'ai fait des recherches pour savoir qui elle est, autant son identité que la créature qu'elle est. J'ai finit par trouver se que je me doutais déjà, elle est un vampire, après je ne sais pas à qu'elle fréquence elle se transforme.

La sonnerie annonçant la rentré retentit, je me dirige vers mon premier cours, le français, arrivé dans la salle je remarque parmi les quelques élèves déjà installé la femme qui m'a charmé au début des vacances. Je décide d'aller la voir pour m'expliquer avec elle. Nous discutons un peu de choses non importante mais convenons de se retrouver chez moi

Pendant des heures j'ai attendu la conversation, et j'y suis enfin, Bella est devant ma porte. Je lui avoue se que je sais, de son côté elle reconné qu'elle n'a compris se qu'il se passe seulement cette nuit là, enfin plutôt le matin en se réveillant dans mes bras. Je décide de faire se que je veux depuis qu'elle m'a quitté se matin là, je l'embrasse. Très vite les vêtements vole, je la câline toutes les partit de son corps je ne veux pas la faire jouir en vitesse, sans amour comme la dernière fois. Je ne veux pas cette fois ci simplement la baiser, je veux l'aimer.

Je finis par enfilé une capote et par la pénétré. Après de long va et vient nous atteignons notre orgasme ensemble. Elle doit partir après cela, mais elle me promet que demain nous nous reverrons et que nous pourrons nous aimé.

Pdv externe

Un couple sort d'une voiture, tout le monde les regarde, il choque. Personne n'a réellement vu cette fille, car elle à toujours passé inaperçu sauf qu'aujourd'hui elle sort avec l'un des garçons les plus populaire du lycée. Plus jamais rien ne sera pareil pour elle, depuis cette fameuse nuit de pleine lune, elle est devenue la petite amie de l'homme qu'elle aime depuis longtemps, et elle a découvert qu'elle est une vampire. Mais ça s'est leur secret à tout les deux.


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai créer mon blog de fiction au cas où l'une de mes fictions est supprimé :


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjours tous le monde.

Sur la plupart de mes fanfics/ série d'os (voire sur toutes) je n'ai pas publier depuis très très longtemps, je le sais. Je retrouverais surrement un jours l'envie de continuer à écrire des suites à mes os. Mais pour le moment je viens de me lancer dans un projet, les fanfictions yaoi/slash. J'ai pour cela créer un forum, qui pour le moment est vide et je compte sur vous toutes/tous qui écrivaient des fanfictions pour le remplir. Bien sur j'en écrirais aussi, j'en ai déjà écrite pour les 365 jours de DAL et je préfère gardais ces écrits là bas car il y a un contexte particulier. Je compte aussi me réessayer à ce genre mais d'une manière bien plus importante avec des os bien plus longtemps que les ceux entièrement sexuel que j'écrivais auparavant.

Bisous à toutes et à tous en espérant vous voir sur mon nouveau forum.

ps: rendez vous sur mon profil pour le lien


End file.
